Sense Perception
by Devour
Summary: Five different relationships are explored from five different perspectives and five different senses. Series of double drabbles, various pairings.
1. Passion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show or the characters.

**Author's note: **Each chapter of this fic will be focused on an individual physical sense and how it features in a relationship. Each chapter also explores a different pairing, and will be written in first person from a different character's point of view. Practically none of these are specified (similar to my previous fic _Last Names_), though again it should be pretty easy to figure out everyone's identities. Still confused? Check out the author's note at the beginning of chapter three if you need more clarification.

* * *

His lips are ice on mine. 

Fresh, like frosted dew in an early morning chill.

There is no heat, no desperate fiery passion. Just coolness, as skin brushes skin, seeking... what? Comfort? Affection? Or something else?

But there's tenderness, too. Amidst the bruising cold of his kiss there lies an unexpected softness. A stark contrast to the caustic speech he spits by day.

I shudder in his embrace.

Is it love? I am unsure. My emotions are as tangled as his hair under my fingers. And as to his emotions, they are as unfathomable and unpredictable as the rest of his person.

It is easier to blame the beer, the mind-numbing golden liquid running through our veins. Its bitterness lingers in his mouth; on his teeth, his lips, his tongue. Or perhaps it's on my own. It doesn't matter: at this moment, they are one and the same.

For now, it's enough to be in his arms. Enough to cling to each other, our tongues dancing to a chaotic rhythm that only we can hear.

After all, love is a difficult term to define. Its meaning seems to change with every wife I marry. And every woman I cheat with.


	2. Longing

**Author's note:** This used to be a one-shot, but I was inspired to extend the fic by four more chapters in order to have a chapter on each of the five senses, since all five of them have roles in a relationship.

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch him. 

Ensconced behind the reception desk, with a thick pane of glass separating us, I am free to stare all I want.

And so I watch as he makes one of his rare bedside visits. He is no doubt grilling the patient on some unexplainable glitch in their history.

He extracts information from people with surgical ease and precision. I wish I could get into _his _mind that easily.

It strikes me as ironic that he's always calling me 'the pretty one', but he won't spare me a second thought. Yet he has no regard for his appearance, and I'm watching him constantly.

He's so unpredictable. Sometimes I can almost imagine that he likes me. A glance that isn't clouded with bitter sarcasm, or a look that borders on respect.

But then he'll snap again and I'll find myself unable to face him.

I don't blame him; it's who he is. I blame myself for developing such feelings towards him.

I love him. And I hate myself for it.

Suddenly, he looks up and our eyes connect across the hospital. I avert my gaze and hastily busy myself with some files.


	3. Affection

**Author's note:** Sorry if I've caused some confusion with this fic. In response to some of the reviews, each chapter is describing a different pairing: chapter two depicts a different relationship to chapter one, and this latest installment is a new ship again. And just to clarify a bit further for those who wanted to participate, each chapter is also narrated from a different person's perspective from the focus of a different sense. So that's three things you can try and deduce - the pairing, the character behind the first person narration and the sense. As I said, all three will be different for each chapter. You're welcome to guess by the way; it helps me figure out if I'm on the right or wrong track with these characters. Enjoy!

* * *

I awake to an unusual scent wafting up my nostrils. 

It surrounds me completely: warm, comforting and cosy. I sigh contentedly.

"Morning."

Turning over, I am faced with a pair of soft brown eyes. A smile plays on my lips as the man before me runs a hand through his tousled hair.

"You smell good."

He leans against the door frame casually. "Like what?"

I bury my face into the pillows. Behind me, he chuckles.

"What?"

"Seeing you do that isn't exactly conducive to the 'tough hospital administrator' image."

"You think people would be more willing to cross me if they saw me here?"

"If, by 'people', you mean a certain head of diagnostics... no. He opposes you too often as it is." He moves closer. "So what do I smell like?"

I inhale once more. "Vanilla."

"Huh. And what do you smell like?"

"You tell me."

He bends to kiss me before nuzzling the dark curls of my hair.

"Well?"

"You smell like me."

Laughing, I pull him back into bed.

"H-hey! I'm going to be late for work!"

I smirk. "I've got you covered, remember?"

He surrenders easily, and I find myself enveloped by his scent once more.


	4. Need

**Author's note:** This is my least favourite pairing of the five I'm writing for this fic, but my interpretation of their relationship was the only one that fit this sense. So I guess I had to suck it up, hmmm? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! You're all pretty much spot on.

* * *

My hands are tangled in the cascade of her hair.

Each strand meshes with the next, forming a silken web beneath my touch. My eyes are closed as her dancing fingers weave exquisite patterns over my chest.

Almost since we met, I've wanted this.

Our emotional connection has been friendly at best, but this physical desire transcends all else. The longing to trace my hands over her flawless skin, and feel hers stroking the chiseled muscles across my body, has overcome any rational argument warning me against sleeping with a colleague.

It's lust, raw and simple. I've craved her touch for so long, and tonight, her resistance has crumbled.

I slide my hands down her hair and into the crook of her neck. She whimpers against my stomach as I pinch the vulnerable flesh behind her ear. I am careful not to squeeze too hard: unlike some of my previous partners, she is not one with a fetish for physical pain.

No. She prefers to hurt mentally as she tries to heal the unfixable.

But then she dips her fingers further down, and coherent thought vanishes from my mind. My arms tighten around her as she performs her caresses below.


	5. Gossip

**Author's note: **I found this final chapter slightly different to the others, but still fun to write. Thankyou to my reviewers, and enjoy!

* * *

The muted sound of high heels clipping against the carpet reaches my ears.

"Have you heard what people are saying about me?"

I raise an eyebrow. "They've finally noticed how much cleavage you show off at work?"

The response is an exasperated glare.

"Okay, how about... they realised that your ass is getting bigger!"

She purses her lips in irritation. "This isn't a joke! They're saying that I... I..."

"You stutter?"

"I slept with you!"

That makes me sit up. I take the lollipop out of my mouth and look at her curiously. "That's interesting."

"Yes, I know! When I find out who started that rumour, I'll-"

"It's the first piece of true gossip I've heard all year."

She blinks in surprise.

"What? Aren't you disturbed that-"

I get up, stopping on my way out to bend down and nip her earlobe. I'm faced with a hand-on-the-hip stance: she hates it when I do that.

"Where are you going?"

"To hear what people are saying about us. I bet there are rumours about kinky sex; maybe I'll pick up some tips."

I limp out the door, leaving her in my office sporting a red ear, torn between annoyance and amusement.


End file.
